Heather
Heather Shyres is the tertiary antagonist in Carrie (2013). She is portrayed by Samantha Weinstein. History Heather was a member of The Ultras. She was one of the popular girls who tormented Carrie White in the locker room.She took place in throwing tampons at Carrie yelling "Plug it up." She is also seen giving Carrie an odd look because of her whining. Heather is forced to be in Miss Desjardin's detention because she took place in tormenting Carrie.When Chris asks Heather if she will take part in ditching detention with her, she ignores and looks away. When Carrie uses her telekinesis to break the bathroom mirror, Heather walks in with a plain face, confused, not undestanding what happened. She also notices when Sue isn't feeling well while they are decorating, hinting Sue's pregnancy. Heather gets ready for prom with Tina Blake and Nicki and Lizzy Watson. Heather is seen getting her hair curled. She also says, "I know Chris isn't coming. She is suspended" to Tina, Nicki and Lizzy. Heather attends the prom with Brian Maxwell. At the prom, she helps Tina and the Watson twins collect ballots. When Sue arrives she asks Heather where Chris is, Heather lies and says she isn't there. When the blood is poured on Carrie and the shower video is shown, Heather bursts into laughter along with the rest of the The Ultras and students. However, Heather also quickly notices, when Carrie's blood begins floating and begins to worry and attempts to flee with Brian, pulling him towards the door. When he refuses to leave, she lets go and continues towards the door. When Carrie sends her telekinetic shockwave, knocking everyone down, Heather fearfully begins running as fast as possible to the exit. Before Heather can make it out, Carrie throws her across the room and smashes her into the fire door window, which kills her. It cracks it and leaves a spot of blood behind. Notes *Her death was confirmed via Twitter by her portrayer Samantha Weinstein. **That is also where her name was offically confirmed. *Heather had knowledge of the prank during filming and she told Sue a lie about not knowing. But in the final cut of the film, the editing made it at first sight seem, as if she didn't. *Heather, besides Sue, seemed to be the nicest of Chris' Group, even though she took place of throwing tampons at Carrie and was laughing at Carrie when she got humilated. *Heather is the only member of The Ultras who's name isn't a nickname. **Chris - Christine **Tina - Christina **Sue - Susan **Nicki - Nicole **Lizzy - Elizabeth *Samantha confirmed that Kimberly said Heather was a hybrid of a few characters from the original film and the book. This was proven to be true. *Heather is the equivalence of Helen Shyres, but she did not have a big part of a role as the 2002 version of Helen Shryes did and she was more evil. *She also confirmed, that Heather had no last name, but fans use Shyres. *Although Heather is a secondary character, she is considered a tertiary antagonist because she is the least participative of The Ultras. *Heather also laughs, when Chris says to Carrie "You eat sh*t." *Even though Heather is said to be the nicest of the Ultras, she was still a bully and was mean to Carrie. *She and the rest of the Ultras took part of throwing tampons at Carrie and laughing at her hysterically at prom along with The Twins and Tina Blake. * As seen in a prom Ballot, her name is Helen Shyres. *Her death in the trailers were seen to have faster or slower motions. In the offical trailer it shows a quick peak of her death. Then in the other TV Spots her death was very fast. However, in the movie it was a very fast motion. Gallery Heather_Throwing_Tampons.png|Heather throwing tampons at Carrie (Next to Tina) Heather Walking Away.png|Heather walks away, because of Chris confronting Sue Carrie stare.png|Heather stares at Carrie, while she leaves because of her hearing the glass Heatherr.jpg Heather2013.jpg Image.jpg|Heather laughing at Carrie. Come on...png|"Come on..." Heather tries to run.png|Heather attempting to run to the fire exit door File:Heather_hurtling_to_her_death.png|Heather hurtling to her death HeatherDies2.jpg|Heather dies. HeatherDies.jpg|Heather is killed Outfit.jpg|One of Heather's outfits sold on Ebay. Category:Characters Category:2013 Category:Deceased Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:The Ultras Category:Antagonist